Free Falling
by MewPainappuru
Summary: A look into the relationship between Cassandra and Alonzo... One shot


**_Yet another CATS fanfic! Yay! I'm having so much fun writing these and I believe there might be one more coming our way! Anyway though... The idea for this one was inspired when a friend and I were watching CATS and started discussing how we thought Alonzo and Cassandra's relationship would be like. It's cute and fluffy and I really like this one, so I hope you guys do too! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_**_** I do not own CATS (sadly...) Everything belongs to T.S. Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber :)**_**_**__**

Free Falling

Alonzo inhaled deeply as he woke up. He yawned and stretched his cramped muscles. Once he felt loose and more awake, he glanced down at the queen who was sleeping beside him. She was curled into a tight ball, her face serene and beautiful. He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't stop himself from nuzzling her.

Cassandra murmured something Alonzo couldn't hear and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him and whispered good morning. Alonzo kissed her swiftly and then buried his face in her neck once again. She let out a purr, her heart racing at the feeling of him so close to her.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Alonzo asked. When she nodded, he helped her up and then led her out of the den. He smiled as he felt the moonlight over him and watched his mate shiver with pleasure. Alonzo walked as close to her as possible, watching her elegant body's every move, lost in the way her glossy fur shone.

"What are you looking at?" Cassandra asked, catching his stare.

Alonzo grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Only the most beautiful queen I've ever seen in the world," he replied.

Cassandra's cheeks reddened a bit, but she kept a straight face. "You flirt…" she said sounding amused. "You know your flattery will get you nowhere with me. I'm no silly kitten who swoons over every compliment that is given to her."

Alonzo chuckled. "And that's what makes it so much fun. I get to keep trying until I get something more than a little pink blush from you."

"You could get scratched. Would that be a suitable reaction?" she asked. The smile on her face assured Alonzo that she was kidding and he shook his head and laughed again. They continued to walk until they saw a group of cats dancing and playing around the junkyard. Interested, they approached them and began to watch.

"Alonzo! Alonzo, will you help us please?" Etcetera asked, noticing him and bounding over excitedly.

"What do you need help with?" Alonzo asked, confused at what the energetic kitten would want with him.

"Will you judge who does the better impression of the Rum Tum Tugger with me, please?" Her tail swished back and forth excitedly. Alonzo looked beyond her and saw Tumblebrutus and Plato bad-talking each other's dancing.

"Sure," Alonzo agreed, thinking that such a competition could be quite amusing. He turned to Cassandra and stroked her cheek. "Don't miss my company too much, dear," he purred. Cassandra just snickered as he walked away to judge with Etcetera. She then found a comfortable place on top of an old car to sit and watch the dance-off between the two toms.

Alonzo and Etcetera watched as Tumblebrutus and Plato did various pelvic thrusts, booty shakes, and other dance moves that they had seen the Tugger perform so many times. And when they were finally both finished, they looked towards the judges with hopeful eyes. Alonzo glanced at Etcetera, who was giggling and swooning over her idol's imitators. He glanced at Cassandra, who didn't look very amused. In fact, she looked like she just wanted to go home, but was staying there to keep him happy. She caught his stare and turn to look back at him. Alonzo winked and stood up, walking towards the toms in front of him.

"Well, I must say, you two both did fairly good jobs trying to replicate the moves our friend Tugger has perfected. However, I _know_ that I can do better than the both of you. So, kittens, please move aside and let me show you how it is really done." Tumblebrutus and Plato looked slightly offended at being called kittens, but they moved for Alonzo anyway. Alonzo looked over at Cassandra again, who rolled her eyes, but had a smiling tugging at her lips.

Alonzo began dancing, swaying his hips and shaking an invisible mane. He ruffled the fur on the top of Tumblebrutus' head as he sashayed around them. He scratched Etcetera under the chin and winked at her, then made his way over to Cassandra. He offered his paw to her, which she took graciously, and he helped her down from her place on top of the car. The two of them started dancing together. They're bodies pressed close together as they did spins and leaps. Cassandra began to laugh at her mate's silliness. When they were finally tired out, Alonzo brought Cassandra's paw to his lips and he kissed it gently.

"It was a pleasure to dance with such a beautiful queen," he said, waggling his eyebrows out her, "but I must go stand in front of a mirror now and admire myself for a few hours." Cassandra laughed harder.

"Oh, that's how you think I act, is it, Alonzo?" a voice from behind the black and white cat spoke up, causing Etcetera to let out an ear-splitting squeal. "I will have you know that I don't need to spend hours in front of a mirror to make sure that I look good. I already know that I _always_ look perfect. And besides, if I didn't look my best, my wonderful girls would not be reacting the way they do."

Alonzo turned around and faced the Maine Coon, who looked annoyed with him. Tugger's was staring at him, waiting for a comeback from Alonzo. Alonzo looked back at Cassandra, who had stopped laughing and was now looking a bit embarrassed for being part of the game the toms had been playing. Alonzo shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Say what you will Tug, but I've known you your whole life, remember? I am your older brother's best friend after all. I was there in your kitten days where you would practice your dance moves in front of a mirror and talk to yourself up to your reflection. Some habits never die, Tug, and judging by your personality, I think it's safe to say that those habits certainly haven't."

Tugger was about to throw out another angry retort, but became distracted by the sound of laughter. However, this wasn't just any laughter; it was loud, gut-splitting laughter. The two arguing toms, as well as Etcetera, Plato, and Tumblebrutus turned and stared at Cassandra. The sleek, brown queen, who was so well-known for always being so calm and composed, was doubled over in hysterics, holding onto her sides and gasping for breath. Tugger and Plato stared at her as though she may have gone insane. Tumblebrutus and Etcetera had begun to giggle in response to Cassandra's loud guffaws. Alonzo approached his mate with a look that was a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Cassandra, love, are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

Cassandra looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and she took a few deep breaths, calming herself down and quieting her laughter. "I'm… I'm fine," she managed to say. "It's just, you were so funny!" She broke out into another fit of giggles, remembering the way Alonzo had stood up to Tugger.

Alonzo couldn't help but laugh as well. He had never seen Cassandra in such a state and it was amusing, as well as endearing, to him. He threw his arms around the beautiful queen and pulled her close. He then silenced both of their laughter with a kiss. When he pulled away from her, she was smiling broadly and a tear left over from her hilarity fit ran down her cheek. Alonzo gingerly licked the tear away, causing a faint blush to creep across Cassandra's face.

"I love you," Alonzo whispered.

Cassandra snuggled closer to him. "I love you too," she said in an equally small voice. Both cats became lost to the world, oblivious that Tugger, Etcetera, Plato, and Tumblebrutus were still there. They were too wrapped up in staring into the eyes of the cat they loved.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
